Battlefield Hardline Customization
Battlefield Hardline features customization options in a similar manner to Battlefield 4, allowing the customization of soldier and vehicle loadouts. Four different loadouts are able to be saved for each kit. Kits contain a slot for primary and secondary weapons, two gadget slots, and one slot each for grenades, melee weapons, reputation, and agent outfits. Players may also create Emblems that can be displayed on uniforms, weapons, vehicles, killcards, and may also be spray painted on any surface. Vehicle loadouts feature slots for primary weapons, countermeasures, optics, specializations, and vehicle paints. Gunner seats may also be customized with optics and specializations. Primary weapons have four attachment slots while secondary weapons have three attachment slots. The five attachment slots for primary weapons are optics, accessories, muzzles, and grips, and weapon paint. Attachments serve to improve the performance of a weapon such as reducing weapon recoil or the addition of a flashlight. The appearance of agents, weapons, and vehicles may also be customized. Customization options are obtained by purchasing with currency or may be random items in Battlepacks. Vouchers may also be used to obtain items free of charge. Vouchers may only be used once for a specific Agent outfit or vehicle paint. The Gun Bench also allows players to further customize all unlocked weapon paints, weapon reticles, and Agent outfits with four different color slots. Weapon Paint Solid |-|Jungle = |-|Forest = |-|Desert = |-|Urban = |-|Snow = |-|Aviator = |-|Hunter = |-|Exotic = Exotic Special Metallic Vehicle Paint The unlock criteria for vehicle paint are as follows: Agent Outfits Outfits unlocked for agents via Battlepack vouchers are team specific, meaning that they only be redeemed for that specific faction and class. Note that there are 2 character models to each class per faction and the outfit must be bought for each character model. The unlock criteria for agent outfits are as follows: *'Core': Free (All Classes) *'Elite': 275,000 Points, $250,000 (All Classes) *'Stealth': 275,000 Points, $100,000 (All Classes) *'Team Pride': 275,000 Points, $100,000 (All Classes) SWAT |-|Operator = SWAT Operator Default.jpg|Default SWAT Operator Stealth.jpg|Stealth SWAT Operator Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride SWAT Operator Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Mechanic = SWAT Mechanic Default.jpg|Default SWAT Mechanic Stealth.jpg|Stealth SWAT Mechanic Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride SWAT Mechanic Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Enforcer = SWAT Enforcer Default.jpg|Default SWAT Enforcer Stealth.jpg|Stealth SWAT Enforcer Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride SWAT Enforcer Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Professional = SWAT Professional Default.jpg|Default SWAT Professional Stealth.jpg|Stealth SWAT Professional Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride SWAT Professional Elite.jpg|Elite Undercover |-|Operator = Undercover Operator Default.jpg|Default Undercover Operator Stealth.jpg|Stealth Undercover Operator Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Undercover Operator Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Mechanic = Undercover Mechanic Default.jpg|Default Undercover Mechanic Stealth.jpg|Stealth Undercover Mechanic Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Undercover Mechanic Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Enforcer = Undercover Enforcer Default.jpg|Default Undercover Enforcer Stealth.jpg|Stealth Undercover Enforcer Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Undercover Enforcer Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Professional = Undercover Professional Default.jpg|Default Undercover Professional Stealth.jpg|Stealth Undercover Professional Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Undercover Professional Elite.jpg|Elite Thieves |-|Operator = Thieves Operator Default.jpg|Default Thieves Operator Stealth.jpg|Stealth Thieves Operator Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Thieves Operator Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Mechanic = Thieves Mechanic Default.jpg|Default Thieves Mechanic Stealth.jpg|Stealth Thieves Mechanic Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Thieves Mechanic Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Enforcer = Thieves Enforcer Default.jpg|Default Thieves Enforcer Stealth.jpg|Stealth Thieves Enforcer Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Thieves Enforcer Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Professional = Thieves Professional Default.jpg|Default Thieves Professional Stealth.jpg|Stealth Thieves Professional Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Thieves Professional Elite.jpg|Elite Bangers |-|Operator = Bangers Operator Default.jpg|Default Bangers Operator Stealth.jpg|Stealth Bangers Operator Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Bangers Operator Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Mechanic = Bangers Mechanic Default.jpg|Default Bangers Mechanic Stealth.jpg|Stealth Bangers Mechanic Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Bangers Mechanic Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Enforcer = Bangers Enforcer Default.jpg|Default Bangers Enforcer Stealth.jpg|Stealth Bangers Enforcer Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Bangers Enforcer Elite.jpg|Elite |-|Professional = Bangers Professional Default.jpg|Default Bangers Professional Stealth.jpg|Stealth Bangers Professional Team Pride.jpg|Team Pride Bangers Professional Elite.jpg|Elite Headergear Battlefield Hardline features headgear as available gadget for Agents, each featuring their own respective bonuses and abilities. Aside from the T-Rex mask, masks are exclusive to Criminals for use. Likewise, helmets may only be used by Law Enforcement. See Also *Gun Bench Category:Customization Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline